The Beginning
by Tynkerbell
Summary: [Complete] How it began in Never Never Land...
1. Default Chapter

Tinkerbell's Beginning

Chapter One - The Birth of Fairies

The birth of fairies is like the birth a wonderful story. Clearly from the heart, a story cannot be born without patience and love. The same is for fairies, we need to have a head full of patience and a heart full of love. Each faerie's birth is different but all fairies are born from the innocence of young children who truly, dearly believe. Without children fairies would hold no meaning. This particular story is about the birth of one fairy in particular...

Once upon a time, in a place where time wasn't needed drifted a boy. He lived in a place of paradise that he had stumbled upon when he refused to grow up and ran away and came to a place where there was no age. Mermaids sang and splashed, the sweetest fruit blossomed and the natives carved there future. This boy lived alone in a hollow tree and this suited him fine, he could visit Tiger Lily the Native Princess and scamper along the lagoon with the mermaids. Everything was perfect yet all the same was not, one always needs one to hug their secrets close and Peter, (this was the name he was given), lacked this. It seemed a whole was missing of him, he shrugged it off until the emptiness made him so light he almost floated away. 

One day sitting at the highest point of the island gazing out to see, he began to sigh until the sigh turned to sobs. "What is wrong with me?" he sobbed, "why am I so lonely?" He sobbed for his endless loneliness and he begged to anyone one that was listening for a friend. A puddle of tears began to form in front of him and all at once the tears began to shimmer and quake. Peter stopped crying and wiped his eyes he stared at the puddle in shock. Then all at once Peter saw miracles; rainbows, birds singing, angels dancing and the sun glistening. Then all at once there was a tiny creature before his eyes. A tiny girl with hair the colour as the golden sun. Ruby red lips, the clearest, bluest eyes and the most beautiful part wings that seemed to be made of glass, that glistened and shimmered. Peter gasped and sputtered bewildered by this tiny miracle. 

"Oh, who are you? What are you?" he asked. The tiny girl seemed to laugh but instead of words came tiny tinkling that sounded like little bells. He flew up to his nose and pinched his cheek. "I shall name you Tinkerbell my beautiful fairy"


	2. Chapter Two Peter's Band of Boys

Chapter Two - Peter's Band of Boys

For many days Peter and Tink remained happy with each other's company, playing with the mermaids and Tiger Lily, but still Peter remained Lonely. He ignored the feeling and soon asked Tink to teach him to fly.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Peter yelled slightly hovering several centimetres, "almost, almost!" Tink sprinkled more pixie dust and all at once Peter flew into the air.

"Tink! Look at me look at me!" Peter continued to fly higher, until he was in the clouds. He decided this would be the best place to look out on Never Never Land, the name Peter had given his home. When Peter squinted his eyes until he could past Never Never Land and beyond. From the clouds he could see place so familiar, yet so different. 

"Tink, look at this! Do you see that?" Tink nodded her head and began tugging frantically at Peter's shirt. Until Peter was no longer nestled in the clouds but in midair.

"Ok, Tinkerbell I'll come!" The pair began to soar towards the unknown object. The pair came to the strange place and hovered above in the darkness that covered the place. They landed upon a roof and perched there until they saw no movement. At last they came down and walked the dark streets hugging the shadows, Peter stopped now and then to peer into the windows of what Peter remembered as shops. They wandered until they came to houses and they peered into those windows as wells. All was quiet until they came to one particular house.

"Timmy, be a big boy and eat your vegetables!" begged a woman at a table.

"Grow up baby! Your such a little boy!" crooned an older boy shovelling food in his mouth.

"I'll count to three young man! Be a big boy and eat your vegetables or go to your room!" a graying old man yelled, "1-2 don't let me get to three!" the little boys face began a dark shade of red but he didn't budge. "3! Timothy Rodney go to your room this instant, no, if and or buts!" The man sprang up and grabbed the little boy who began to scream and pushed him towards the stairs. "Don't come down, until you become a man and eat your vegetables." At last the boy broke and stopped screaming and looked the man in the eye.

"I will never, ever grow up! I will never, ever eat my vegetables!" and with that he stormed up the stairs and Peter heard the door slam.

"Come on Tink!" the two hovered up the building until they were outside the boy's room. They rapped on the window and the startled boy turned around and gasped. Peter pointed to the window and the boy undid the latch. "So you don't want to grow up?" the boy nodded his head, "well I don't either. Come with me and you'll never have to!" The boy gasped when he saw Tinkerbell creep in and nodded. Peter turned to the boy, "think the happiest thoughts you can think of!" instructed Peter, "come here Tink!" Tinkerbell sprinkled pixie dust upon the chubby little boy and he slowly floated upwards. Startled he gasped.

"I'm flying!" he cried.

"That you are! Come on now my friend and let us fly to Never N]ever Land!" and with that they swooped out the window. Peter made several more trips back to the city and Peter's tree house grew larger and Peter happier.

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three Captain Sprock's Arrival

Captain Sprock's Arrival

"Peter! What we playing today?" asked a little boy suited in a bear suit. He was nestled among several other little boys wearing animal suits. The air was damp in the hollow tree and several little boys had moist sprinkled upon their faces.

"How bout boys, a game of seek and hide with the natives? We hide they seek?" this was answered by a chorus of whistles and whoops. They trooped out to the sun to be welcomed by the mermaids singing. "First let's visit my favourite girls!"

"Buried treasure, mountains high and the mermaids continue to sing," called voices of pure silk. They heard the giggles and splashes and came upon the lagoon. "Peter! Peter! It's Peter!" they chorused, "We haven't seen you for ages." they drawled. "Why don't you ever visit us? Come in the water!" they giggled.

"I would but were off to play with the natives. Beautiful songs as always, but they need more danger; monsters and bad guys!" Peter replied his facing twisting in a to devilous scowl. "Come on boys, see you girls!" They began heading to the natives home. Almost there they a lso boy shouted.

"Peter, look out to the lagoon, is that a giant bird?" the boy peered out from a tree squinting his eye against the golden rays. The boys stopped a whipped around and soon began chattering like squirrels discussing what it might be.

"Change of plan boys, were going to see the giant bird! Wow it sure is big," and with that Tinkerbell sprinkled the boys and they soared towards the giant bird. The nearer they came the more dread they felt. That feeling that starts at your pinkie toe and climbs up to your stomach until it is pounding through your whole body, that feeling that says evil. At last they came to the giant bird and saw it was no bird but a ship and not just any ship a pirate ship. The sails billowed in the wind pitch black and a skull and cross bone painted on each blinded the boys. "Boys, I believe we found our adventure," a sly grin crossed his face "pirates." The boys speed towards the ship and perched on the mast slinking about.

"Gold and silver is our lust. Blood and guts are our fuel!" roared gruesome pirates. Sweat glistened off their scarred bodies. A little man ran around the ship whispering commands. The wind howled as did the pirates. Possessed by evil they headed for shore. Gold teeth shimmered and faded tattoos held shocking pictures. They were joined by their horrid song moving as one giant beast. All at once they looked up at the cabin.

"Captain Sprock! Captain Sprock!" they bellowed, their words bouncing off the island. A man stepped out silencing his men. In all stories the villain is and can be described by one word wicked. As if the devil himself lurked in their very souls.

"Land ho men, a place to rest and terrorize I suppose now! It shall do until we can leave this dreadful place with our treasure!" Peter's ears perked at the word treasure, the best games always involved treasure. This one even involved pirates! Peter was gleeful now. 

"Ahoy and welcome to Never Never Land! I hope you enjoy your stay you Captain Codfish!" Peter said ripping a hole in the sail he burst through. He dove towards Captain Sprock and stole his hat placing it upon his head.

"Who are you? You wretched child unless you wish to have excrutating pain upon you I suggest you give it back now boy!" Captain Sprock demanded his facing turning a lovely shade of red. 

"Well, I don't want you to cry you grownup!" the Lost Boys booed at this and Peter burst out laughing. "Here you go Codfish! Don't cry!"

"Boy I'll get you!" roared Captain Sprock.

"My name is Peter Pan and you better get used to it, codfish!" Peter crowed and the lost boys took off towards land. Laughing all the way.


	4. Chapter Four Hook Is Born

**Chapter Four - Hook is Born**

**Author's Note:** Well, this was my first fanfic and it is time to put it to rest, this is the end, last chappie! Holy smokes I've finished a story!

**Disclaimer:** Nope ain't mine!

Treasure, it takes many shapes and forms, and it can be anything we want it to be. Peter's treasure was his friendships he had with The Lost Boys, they were very special to him and he worked hard to keep them happy. Peter did not figure this out for a very long time. To Peter his treasure was gold and silver.

****

One glistening morning, Peter awoke, and layed listening to the sounds of his brothers around him. The faint snores were the most calming symphony, to his very ears. Creeping out of bed, like a fox, he went outside and stood outside the tree house. He arched his head back and gave a caw, he heard the ruckus below him and smirked.

"Hey! That's my toe!"

"Out of my way!"

"I'm hungry."

"Where's Petah?" Little Roger called out.

At last The Lost Boys tumbled out grinning up at Peter. Little Roger ran and jumped on Peter's back, he laughed swinging Roger around, before setting him on the ground.

"Ahoy boys! It is a beautiful morning," he shouted. The boys cheered and Peter took off towards the Mermaid Lagoon, with the boys hot in pursuit. A game of tag was underway, Peter darted between the trees with wild war cries. Birds exploded from the trees cawing angrily at Peter. He replied with a rather wet raspberry.

"You'll have to do better than that to catch me! Come on you smelly bunch of codfish, I'm going easy on you. Catch up," This was met with angry yells, and a rock whizzed past his ear. He gave a full bellied laugh and dove at the boys swiping hats off their hats. Little Roger jumped into the air, and managed to grip Peter's ankle pulling him to the ground. The Lost Boys pounced on Peter, tickling him without mercy. Gasping for breath he managed to say, "I take it back! I take it back! The only codfish is Captain Sprock! The boys stopped, standing up they nodded in agreement, solemnly. Peter stood up and stretched, smiling, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Peetah!"

"Roger?"

"Peetah, help me!"

"Shush, you silly boy!" hissed an all to familiar voice.

"Sprock? You leave Roger alone! It's me you want!"

"Ha! If you want him back, come and get him Peter Pan!" Captain Sprock retorted, Peter stood up and began to head to his ship.

When he arrived he saw Roger tied to the main mast and Sprock waiting, sword ready.

"So, Pan we meet again. I believe it's time for you to hand over my treasure, or the boy will walk the plank, to his doom. Your choice; the treasure, or the boy," Sprock said.

Peter drew his sword and stared him square in the eyes, and said menacingly, "Codfish, I don't have to make a choice." With that he flew into the air and cawed loudly. Shouts erupted into the air and The Lost Boys, swung onto the ship from vines, swords drawn. Peter flew back to the ship and sliced the rope, which bound Roger. Peter whipped around, and came face to face with Sprock. A battle between The Lost Boys and the crew raged around them, but they took no notice. It was time to settle a score. Swords clashed, a loud crash echoed through the ship. Sprock, knocked his sword from his hand, placing his sword against him.

"Tell me where the treasure is, Pan, and I shall consider letting you go!" he hissed into his ear.

"Never!" Peter flipped backwards, and snatched his sword from the ground and struck. Sprock's hand fell to the ground and a blood curdling scream emerged. Peter grabbed the hand and flung it into the lagoon, towards a pair of yellow, unblinking eyes. Slithering forward, a crocodile swallowed the hand, licking his chops, the taste was delicious. Peter saw this and laughed.

"Time to go boys," he called. The boys stopped immediately and grabbed the vines, and swung back into the jungle. "So long Captain Hook!" Hook, was now born. The name his crew would keep.

****

The boys stumbled into the tree house laughing at their triumph. Victory was their's. The boys slipped under covers, and fell into a heavy sleep, all but one.

"Tink? Are you still awake," whispered Peter. She replied tinkering back.

"I'd like to take a trip, back to the place tonight, I can't sleep," Tinkerbell, emerged from her house and flew onto Peter's shoulder. "Let's go." They slipped into the shadows and headed for the place.

****

"Tell us a story Wendy! Tell us a story please!" Peter, heard this and sat down on the roof and began to listen.

"Well this story is about a boy, named," her heard her pause and silently urged her on. "A boy named Peter, Peter Pan," Peter smiled and continued to listen, "Peter didn't want to grow up..."

...And you know the rest...

**A/N:** Not the greatest story I know, but I wrote for my little sister and I completed it! WHOOT! WHOOT! HOOPLA!! Me, so happy!


End file.
